Field
The present application relates to the fields of chemistry, biochemistry and medicine. More particularly, disclosed herein are a method of ameliorating and/or treating hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection using a combination of agents.
Description
Hepatitis C virus (HCV) is a positive-single stranded RNA virus belonging to the Flaviviridae family. HCV can be transmitted via the blood. According to the Center for Disease Control and Prevention, over 3 million people in the United States are infected.